As designs of sports shafts, stick and handles have evolved from basic wooden structures lacking uniformity as to quality, strength, weight, and susceptibility to failure by fracturing. Many prior inventions have proposed the use of shafts or sticks comprising composites featuring plastic outer surfaces with inner cores of wood or aluminum. Further, as pointed out by prior inventions, many attempts have been made to utilize metallic material in the manufacture of sticks.
The utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,806 issued to Patterson, discloses a lacrosse stick with a frame composed of reinforced plastic material with a much lighter material inserted into its core. Although a lightweight stick may results from this design, the requisite strength and durability needed for full contact, high energy engagement are not present.
Further, the utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,994 issued to Lewis discloses a lacrosse stick having an octagon or elliptical shape where the stick is graphite loaded to increase elasticity and strength. Although the admixing and molding of graphite and plastic to the shaft weight has merit regarding weight requirements, the same basic solid frame is utilized and thus aerodynamic advantages are not reached.
Moreover, the utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,702 issued to Hoult reveals a handle with a plastic tube with inwardly extending ribs that engage a rod for strength. Once again, although strength to weight ratio may be enhanced, aerodynamic characteristics are not addressed.
While metallic handles, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,206,918 and 4,037,841, have evinced many beneficial qualities and have been widely accepted by players, these designs fail to maximize the properties of aerodynamics combined with weight considerations.
A further important attribute with respect to lacrosse sticks pertains to user recognition of the head or striking surface position when the stick is not in the view of the user. Prior stick designs fail to create provisions for head position recognition and utterly ignore this quality. The utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,918 issued to Lewis reveals a lacrosse stick with a metallic handle and knurling. The knurling consists of protrusions over the surface of the lacrosse stick aiding in grasping the stick. However, the uniform quality of the knurling throughout the circumference of the stick fails to afford the user any cognizance of the head position. Further the knurled gripping area fails to extend down the entire length of the stick. Thus, the stick will have a tendency to slip on the entirely smooth surfaces with perspiration or water build up in inclement weather.
The utility U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,079 B1 issued to Tucker discloses a stick with a uniform ribbed design along the length of the shaft. Once again, the uniformity of the design wholly fails to give the user any indication of the position of the striking surface.
What is needed is a design of sports stick or shaft possessing the requisite strength and durability characteristics of a metal handle and the weight, handling and production characteristics of a plastic handle has not been available to the lacrosse player. What is further needed is a Lacrosse stick that allows the user to constantly be cognizant of the position of the head.
Prior to the introduction of the present invention, the major focus has lied mainly in matters concerning materials to be utilized to minimize weight, as opposed to structural and aerodynamic considerations. The instant invention combines the material breakthroughs developed over recent shaft design with the obvious advantages of aerodynamic research.
For these reasons, a stick or shaft with a focus on creating the lightest weight yet most aerodynamic configuration is needed. Further, a stick that consistently renders the user cognizant of the head position is needed.